Fingerprints are inherent and unique for everyone. With the development of science and technology, a plurality of display apparatuses with a fingerprint identification function, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, an intelligent wearable device and the like, appear on the market. When a user operates a display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the user only needs to touch a fingerprint identification sensor of the display apparatus by a finger to perform fingerprint identification.
In an existing display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the fingerprint identification sensor is a single component. Moreover, the fingerprint identification sensor is often arranged on a front surface of the display apparatus, which occupies the area of a display screen. Occasionally, the fingerprint identification sensor may be arranged on a rear surface of the display apparatus, but most people are not comfortable to do so. Regardless whether the fingerprint identification sensor is arranged on the front surface or the rear surface, an opening should be formed in that surface of the display apparatus, this opening affects manufacturing cost and reliability of the apparatus.